How It All Ends Up
by OuTaUrLeAgUe1969
Summary: Based on season 5, except when Jimmy got shot he didn't end up in a wheelchair Chapter 3 Added
1. The First Day

Sorry chapters so short….I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters…but I do own Mike Lobel j/k lol

**The First Day**

Alex opened the door and stepped out of Jay's infamous red civic. She was wearing her usual white beater, dark baggy pants and sunglasses hanging from the neck of her shirt. She took the last hit of her cigarette and threw it to the ground. She got in the backseat and got her bag. Shut the car door, turned around and looked at the school

(Alex's point of View)

Here we go again. Maybe this year will be different...but not to different

Jay turned the engine off, turned to the backseat and threw his cd case down, opened the door stepped out, he shut the car door and locked it, he looked over at Alex. "Well Lexxi, might as well get it over with." he said half smiling. He could tell she was kind of nervous. They were pretty early this morning, but Jay wanted to find Spinner before the bell rang.

They started walking up the front stairs. Everyone was staring, but then again they always were. And they actually had a reason to be staring this time. Jay and Alex, actually on time for once. No one ever thought they'd see that happen.

(Jays point of view)

I can tell Lexxi thinks there staring at her, she probably thinks there staring at her because she took me back, that they might think she's weak, and I know that is the one thing Lexxi would least want to be...weak...or at least want people to think she is.

(Alex's' point of view)

I can tell there staring, thinking how I could be a lil bitch for taking him back. But I had to. I don't know what to be like without Jay. There hasn't been an "Alex" in so long; it's always been "Jay and Alex"

"Well, ill see in you in shop, I'm going to go see if Spinners here yet, ok?" Jay said giving her a lil smile. "Ok, later" she said, she had to go find Ellie, Craig, Jimmy, and Marco for there morning Euchre game anyways. Jay leaned in and gave Alex a kiss on the forehead "later" he said turning and leaving. She watched him walk out the front doors before walking to Ellie's locker.

Luckily Ellie was already at her locker when Alex got there so she wouldn't have to walk all over the school trying to find her. "So we playing this morning? "Alex asked Ellie "actually, I just saw Marco he told me to find you and meet him out front in 5,he's going to go find Jimmy and Craig" Ellie said putting stuff in her locker." good then I have time to go put this shit in my locker." Alex said looking at her bag. "Yea let's go. "Ellie said shutting her locker. As Alex went to turn around she bumped into someone. "OOPS. Sorry, I so can't walk today, new heels "Paige said apologetically." Paige what are you wearing" Ellie asked looking her up and down. "New year, new look, new Paige."She said looking over her ensemble smiling "I like to call it my Paris Hilton meets Mischa Barton look" Paige said smiling even bigger. RING RING. "Hey, honeybee!" Paige said answering her cell phone. She took the phone from her ear "sorry guys its Matt, gotta go."She said walking off." later Paige "Alex yelled after her. "I like to call that, my puke meets the trash" Ellie said joking. "I mean honestly, out of the whole school, you and Paige are the last 2 people I'd expect to EVER become friends" Ellie said seriously." I know, but once you get past all the make-up, hairspray, and Britney Spears attitude, she's actually pretty cool" Alex said opening her locker and throwing her bag inside. "ok, we better get out front, Marco and them are probably waiting on us." Ellie said looking at the clock on the wall.

Meanwhile…

Jay walked out the doors, and down onto the front steps. He looked past all the faces into the parking lot trying to spot Spinners car. It would probably be easy to spot considering he still hadn't gotten it completely fixed where Paige had smashed it into Dean's car the year before. "there he is" he said to himself spotting spinner getting out of the car. "hey dude" Spinner said as Jay walked over to him. "yea what's up" Jay said looking over his shoulder making sure no one was around to hear what he was about to say. "so…we still on for the ravine tonight?" Jay said almost whispering "hell yea man, ya know just make sure you don't say anything to anyone cause ya know I'm still trying to get back with Manny and I think I'm getting really close." Spinner said still looking around. "trust me I'm not saying anything…if Lexxi found out…well…I don't even want to think about what that would be like" Jay said with a kinda scared look.

(Jays point of view)

If Lexxi knew I was still going to the ravine, not messing with girls, even just going, she would for sure kill me, especially after the whole Amy thing. At least she only knew about Amy, she didn't know about Emma or any of the other many many girls…THANK GOD!

"What would be like what?"Manny asked walking over to Spinner and Jay." what my life would like with out you in it" Jay said rolling his eyes. "devastating" Manny smirked." I know mine would be" Spinner said trying to kiss her, but she turned her head. "ummm…yea…about that, Spin I told you I still need time" Manny said taking a couple steps back. "Yea and I've been giving it to you." Spinner said almost yelling. "well ill leave you guys to making up, which I know you'll do in a couple minutes" Jay said walking off. "later, dude" Spinner said looking back at Manny. "bye, Jay" Manny said trying not to look back at Spinner.

(Jays point of view)

Manny wants Spinner… I can tell Lexxi used to always pull that shit with me. All the girls at the ravine pull it. Why do girls always act like they don't want you when they do? I think the only girl that never did that was Amy…she always let me know she wanted me…every time Alex wasn't around…but Amy's a whore so I guess that's different.

Jay walked up the steps and back into school. He was thinking about going to find Alex, but he knew that she was probably playing Euchre like she normally did in the mornings, and he definitely didn't want to be around Jimmy of all people so he decided against it. So he decided to just walk around for awhile then he'd go to his locker. Jay was walking past the office, and glanced in the office, He could have fell over dead right there from what he saw.

(Jays Point of View)

Oh My God, this can't be for real

Jay hurried up opened the office doors, and walked inside. "What are you doing here?" Jay asked still in shock…..

This is my first fan fic….please read and review

Jay


	2. The Euchre Game

Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I was in a hurry, longer chapter next time I promise.

I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters…but I Do own mike Lobel…j/k lol

**The Euchre Game**

Alex and Ellie made there way to the front of the school to the picnic tables where they were suppose to meet Marco, Craig, and Jimmy. "I thought I said 5 minutes not 20." Marco said to Ellie jokingly." I know I'm sorry but Alex ran into Paige…Literally. "Ellie said rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to Marco. Alex sat across from Ellie. "Ok…so who brought the cards." Alex asked looking around." Not me." Marco said looking at Ellie. "I don't even own a deck of cards."Ellie laughed at looked at Jimmy. "Ummm…not I…Craig? " Jimmy said looking over at Craig. "Hey no one told me to bring the cards." Craig said looking at everyone. "Ok well…I guess we're not playing today." Marco said looking disappointed. "I'll bring the cards tomorrow." Alex said making sure every one heard her. "Ok sounds good to me!" Jimmy said smiling. "So Craig…How are you and Ash doing?" Jimmy asked. Ashley still wasn't back from England. Her flight got pushed back a day so she would be back later that night. "Honestly. I have no idea, but she wants me to come meet her at the airport tonight when her flight comes in." He said kind of smiling. "Well, you can come with me then, because I have to meet her there to." Ellie said to Craig. "Ok, cool." "Hey Spin!" Craig yelled as he saw Spinner and Manny walk past towards the school holding hands. "Hey dude" Spin said turning around and waving back at Craig. "Well I see they worked things out over the summer." Craig said looking down at the table. "Yea, aren't they cute?" Marco said with a big smile. "Ummm…Marco could you be anymore girly?" Alex said giving him one of her looks. "Sorry, I just think there cute." Marco said putting his head down. "Nobunnies and puppiesare cute…not them." Jimmy said meaning it bad against Spinner. "Anyways, I see you took Jay back." Jimmy said looking at Alex. "Let's not go there, so what about you and Hazel?" Alex said trying to change the subject. "We're good." Jimmy said knowing what Alex was trying to do.

(Alex's point of view)

I was hoping Jimmy wouldn't bring up Jay. Jimmy's one of my good friends and I know he's not fond…well don't like Jay, but hey I love him.

"So El, have you talked to Sean?" Marco asked knowing he was probably touching a touchy subject. "No, and not that I want to." Ellie said with an attitude. She was still upset that Sean went back to Wasaga Beach, but she didn't want to show it. Alex just looked over at Ellie, she knew she was still upset, her and Ellie had talked about it numerous times. Marco looked down at his watch. "Well, bells about to ring, same time tomorrow?" (Bell rings) "Yea" they all say as they get up to go to class. They all say bye and head to class. Alex and Ellie walk together into the school. "So you wanna hang out tonight?" Ellie asks Alex. "Yea, we can." Alex says as they walk past the office. Ellie and Alex stop dead in there tracks as they see Jay walk out of the office with someone. "It can't be." Ellie whispers. Alex shakes her head. "Oh, it is." Jay looks over and sees Alex and Ellie. He sees the look on Ellies face. "Yea I thought the same thing "Jays says to Ellie. Ellie looks over to the other person. "Ummm…Hey El."……………………..

Ok like I said I'm sorry its so short, and I promise chapter 3 will be longer. But I didn't have much time and I wanted to get this chapter up…please Read and Review

Jay


	3. Suprises

sorry its been so long since ive updated...ive been really busy

i do not own Degrassi or any of its characters...but i do own Mike Lobel...lol j/k

Suprises

"Ummm...Hey EL." Sean said looking at the floor. "What are you doing here?" Ellie asked him. "we're gonna go to class.I'll catch you later Sean" Jay said grabbing Alex's hand and heading down the hallway to class. "aight, later" Sean told Jay and turned back to Ellie."Well, i figured things were gonna be better, and they weren't, nothings changed with my parents.So i came back,i figured i should have stayed here to begin with anyways..." Ellie smiled."Alot's changed since you've been gone, Sean." Sean looks around. "Yea I've noticed"

(Ellie's POV)  
Oh My God! I can't believe he actually came back!i wonder if he came back for me? i mean he did say he should have never left.

XXXCUT to Alex and JayXXX

"So whys he back?" Alex asked Jay as they walked away from Sean and Ellie. "Im not actually sure, never got the whole story yet."Jay said looking down at her."Where's he gonna stay?" Alex said stopping. "Don't know that either...maybe with me...i dunno...why?" Jay asked as he stopped and looked at her. Alex just shrugged."I dunno,I'm gonna go to class.Ill see you after school.later"She gave him a kiss and headed towards her class."bye, babe"he said after her.

XXXCUT BACK TO SEAN AND ELLIEXXX

"So...you wanna hang out tonight?"Ellie asked. you could hear the nervousness in her voice. "I would, but I've got plans with Jay...Sorry El." "Its ok i have plans with Alex anyways."Ellie said kind of disappointed."but hey im gonna go..i'll catch up with you later, alright, maybe i can stop by our, i mean your appartment after im done with Jay?Sean asked. "Yea maybe...just call" ELlie said looking down the hall and spotting Ashley and Craig. "Well, ive gotta go talk to Ash.i guess ill see you later"Ellie said walking away. Sean watched her walk away for a second then turned and went the opposite way, he was looking for someone, but he knew she was probably in class.He saw Manny walking towards him. "Manny"he yelled. "Hey...your back?"Manny said suprised to see him."Yea.Can you do me a favor?"He asked."Sure..What?"Manny asked."You still talk to Emma, Right?" Manny shook her head yes. "Tell her to be on the front steps after school,but don't tell her why, and don't tell her Im back,aight?"Sean said hoping she would do it."ok,i'll tell her."Manny smiled. "well, i have to go find Spin.buh-bye" Manny said waving and walking off.

(Manny's POV)  
awww Sean's still in love with Emma. Thats so cute. I wish i had someone to love me like that.

XXXCUT TO ELLIE ASHLEY AND CRAIGXXX

"was that Sean?"Ashley asked as Ellie walked up to her. "yup!" Ellie said smiling. "You must be so excited!"Ashley said starting to smile to."You have no idea!"Ellie said shaking her head."So, you guys gonna live together again?" Ashley asked. "Ash,they're not even dating" Craig broke in. "So...they will be!" Ashley said looking from Ellie to Craig. "Ok, lets not get ahead of ourselves."Ellie said."but i got to do i have a couple things to do before school gets out.i'll see you at the meeting Craig, and Ash I'll call you later."Ellie said getting ready to walk off. "bye" Craig and Ashley said at the same time. "WOW i can't believe Sean actually came back.now maybe her and Sean will get back together." Ashley said excited. "who knows" Craig said kissing her

XXXCUT OT MANNYXXX

(Manny calling Emma on her cell)

Manny:Em?

Emma:Yea.

Manny: be on the front steps after school.

Emma: Why?

Manny:Sean is back and wants yo uto meet him there.

Emma SEAN!

Manny: Omg i wasn't spose to say why! just act like you don't know.

Emma: OK!

Manny: Buy Em, I think Sean wants you back!

Emma: ok Manny now your talking crazy...I've got to go.

Manny remember DON'T TELL HIM I TOLD YOU...and call me right after you guys talk!bye

Emma: ok i won't...and i will...bye

XXXCUT TO SEANXXX

Sean sees Jay and walks up to him. "So we still on for tonight?"Sean says kind of loud.Jay looks around. "Yea just don't say anything to anyone, cause i just got Lexxi back and she would kill me, and well...dump me again... and Spinners still trying to get Manny back."jay whispered. "and im gonna try to get Emma back."Sean said smiling. "WHAT?" Jay said looking at Sean like he didn't just here that. "Yea, Im gonna try to gte Emma back."Sean said still smiling. "well thats cool i guess."Jay said kinda weird. Sean still had no idea about what Emma and Jay did in the ravine.and Jay wasn't sure whether to tell him or not...but he kind of knew he had to sooner or later.

(Jays POV)  
ok so Sean wants to get bakc with Emma...thats crazy...He still don't even know she gave me head in the ravine. I don't know maybe ill tell him later tonight.

RING RING (end of day)

"well ive gotta go find Emma"Sean said walking away "meet me at my house at 7:30" Jay yelled t him. Sean got outside and saw Emma standing there. "Emma..." Emma turned around and kind jumped when she saw Sean standing there."So Manny actually kept the secret that it was me?" Sean asked. "Yea...ok no"Emma laughed "yea i didn't figure she would" Sean laughed. "Anyways, i have somewhere to be, but can you meet me in the ravine at 8:00?" Sean asked in a hurry. "Yea, why?"Emma asked "We just needa talk...ok...gotta go...make sure your there.Bye" Sean said running off

ok I tryed to make this longer chapter. Read and Review Please!and if you have any ideas let me know.

-Jay 


	4. Teenage Dirt Bag

Sorry it took me so long to update…I've had writer's blocks which SUCKS! The song in this chapter is Teenage Dirt bag -wheatus

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters…but I do own mike lobel! LOL j/k

RING RING

Manny: Hello

Emma: Manny...he wants me to meet him at the ravine

Manny: Really? You gonna go?

Emma: I don't know...I mean i want to...but... Will you come with me?

Manny: Sure. I don't have anything else planned!

Emma: ok meet me at my house. Around 7:30?

Manny: yep...what you going to wear?

Emma: I don't know...we'll figure that out when you get to my house! ok bye!

Manny: bye

As Emma hangs her phone up she sees Jay walking towards her.

((Emma's P.O.V))  
oh god here comes Jay...I wonder what he wants now… to give me syphilis?

Emma kind of laughs at that. "What's so funny green peace?" Jay asked when he got up to Emma. "Oh, nothing" Emma said back. Jay raises his eyebrow. "Ok well can we talk?"He asks looking over at his car. "Needa ride home."He asks looking back at her." sure...beats walking "Emma shrugs. Yea, I guess. "Emma and Jay walk over and get in his car. He gets in and unlocks the door for Emma to get in. "where's Alex?" Emma asks looking around. "She's going somewhere with Ellie "He licks his lips."Don't worry, Im not trying to get anything from you!" He half laughs. Emma can't help but kind of smile at that comment. Jays turns on the car, and the stereo blares.

Oh how she rocks in keds and tube socks

But she doesn't know who I am

And she doesn't give a damn about me

Cause Im just a teenage dirt bag baby

Yea Im just a teenage dirt bag baby

Listen to iron maiden baby with me

Jays turns the stereo down. "Nice song. Teenage Dirt bag" Emma says

((Emma's P.O.V))

Teenage Dirt bag... kinda reminds me of you!

"i See you still have those sixteen independent speakers!" she laughs. "And you would know all about those speakers wouldn't you?" Jays says looking over at her. Emma glares at him. "Now what did you want to talk about." Jay laughs at her glare. "oh yea…about that" He says getting serious." Sean doesn't know anything about me and you… and well I'd like to keep it like that!" Emma looks out her window trying to hide her smile. "And why would he care?" she looks back over at Jay. "Don't worry bout that either sprout." Emma glares at him again. They pull up to Emma's house. Emma gets out and shuts the door. "later" Jay says as he pulls away .He turns the radio back up.

((Song))   
her boyfriends a dick

And he brings a gun to school

And he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth

He lives on my block and he drives an irok

But he doesn't know who i am

And he doesn't give a damn about me

Cause Im just a teenage dirt bag baby

Yea imp just a teenage dirt bag baby

Listen to iron maiden baby with me

Emma walks in her house and finds nobody's home. She sits around and watches TV wasting time till Manny

Gets there.

After Jay dropped Emma off he drove home. He pulled into the drive and got out of the car. Locked the doors, and went into the house. There was a note on the kitchen table.

((Jays P.O.V))

WOW another note. Surprise surprise. It's probably my mom saying that she's out on a date with her flavor of the week, don't know when she'll be home, don't wait up. Like I would anyways!

He laughs to his self before reading the note.

Jayson,

Went out with Mitchell, not sure where we're going, don't know when ill be home, don't wait up!

Mom

"Figures" He laughs. "I better go get a shower." He says to himself. Jay goes upstairs and takes his shower and gets dressed, and comes back down stairs. "Man where is Sean at, he says looking up at the clock. Just then the door bell rings." Who could this be" he said to himself getting up to answer the door. He knew Sean NEVER rang the door bell. He opened up the door and saw Spinners smiling face. "Dude, what's up?" spinner asked Jay. "Nothing and why the hell are you smiling like that at me?" Jay said raising his eyebrows. Spinner laughed. "Sorry. Im just happy." He said still smiling. "Ummm…ok" Jay said letting him in. "where's Sean?" Spinner asked looking around." your guess is as good as mine." Jay said sitting back down on the couch. "you guys ready?" Sean said as he popped around the corner. "yea" they all say in unison. They all go outside and got into Jays car and headed off to the ravine.

Emma heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. "Hey" many said as she pushed her way in the door when Emma opened it. "hi" Emma said shutting the door. "so you ready to get babeified?" Manny said smiling. "yea lets go" Emma said heading down the stairs to her room in the basement. "I saw this outfit hanging in my closet…and I had to bring it. It screams the "Emma's gonna get Sean back" outfit!" Manny said taking the outfit out of her bag. "yea it screams something!" Emma said with her eyes getting big. "go put it on." Manny said handing her the outfit. Emma went in the bathroom and put on the outfit.

((Emma's P.O.V))

Hey I actually look good in this outfit. But do I really want to get Sean back?

Emma walked out of the bathroom, and Manny's mouth dropped. "Manny why do I feel like you?" she said looking her self over. "Because you look GOOOOOOD!" Manny said getting up and straightening a few wrinkles out. "we better get going" Manny said looking at Emma's clock. Emma looked up at the clock. "yea your right." They grabbed there purses and jackets, and walked out the door headed to the ravine.

(Cut to Ashley and Ellie on the phone)

Ellie: Ashley you should really come with me to Marco's it'll be fun.

Ashley: I can't El I told you

Ellie: Oh yea I forgot. You have to go see this "secret" guy that you met up with in England. That goes to our school, but you can't tell me who it is. That you've fallen in love with. But you can't tell me you're BEST FRIEND in the whole world again why?

Ashley: I've done told you EL, I just can't tell you, yet. it's just to soon. But I've got to go Im late…I'll call you tomorrow. Ok?

Ellie: ok, bye

Ashley: bye

Ok the last part is a cliff hanger; I probably won't get into that again until later though. Read and Review.

-Jay


	5. Walk And Ride

Again sorry for the lack of updates…im going to start updating more cause im always on the comp doing NOTHING so yea…might as well write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters…however I DO own Mike Lobel..j/k but I wish I wasn't.

Emma and Manny walks towards the Ravine and they see Jays car fly by them. They just watch it pass. "So…Do you know what your going to do yet?"Manny asks Emma. "No idea" Emma says Shrugging.

XXX CUT TO JAYS CARXXX

Spinner stares out the window at Manny and Emma as they pass. "DUDE, was that just Manny?" Spinner asks Jay and Sean from the back seat. "yea…shes probably going to the ravine with emma..i asked emma to meet me there..why?"Sean responds. "NO!this could be bad!" Spinner says sitting back. "Mannys going to KILL ME!" Sean just laughs "Sorry Dude" they pull up to the ravine and get out. "Hey Heather" Jay says as Heather passes. "Hey Sexy!" Heather says still walking.

OMG that's probably the shortest chapter ill EVER write…sorry but I started writing and TOTTALLY didn't know what to write! Ok so people give me some ideas! Ill write more tomorrow when I think of some stuff.


End file.
